Cashmere Rose I: The Arrival of The Old and New
by Revenial
Summary: A short story which just appeared in my head about Kari and T.K. set several years after the second season of digimon. the prolgue should explain all please Read and Review and enjoy reading
1. Prologue

Cashmere Rose

Cashmere Rose

Prologue

Firstly I would like to dedicate this to a fellow writer, Angel of Hope1. Who sparked me back in to writing, many thanks friend and never stop writing.

To be fair I think an explanation is needed here, firstly I want to lay down the fact that I never thought I would ever write in this fandom. I guess it is to do with having nothing to do at uni for 3 weeks so I ended up watching digimon not something I would usually do shows how bored I was, but there was this couple or suggested couple Kari and TK and well the story just came together in my head so here is the prologue.

After they 8 digi destined returned from the digiworld, T.K. missed patamon so much he took up flying, as well as basket ball. It became apparent very quickly that he was a natural at flying plane in particular sea planes. Before the digi destined departed for the digi world a second time T.K. would often take Kari out in the plane that he used, and vowed he would one day buy.

Kari took up singing and became recognised around the area after returning form the digi world for the second time she went from strength to strength. T.K. and Kari went to the same University and both graduated. Kari now sings in a hotel on a small island out in the Adriatic Sea and is often visited by the other digi destined including one secretive novelist in his sea plane brought for him as his graduation present.

It was today that Kari came into part possession of the hotel and all her friend were coming to visit her that evening in the bar restaurant where she would be singing to celebrate with her that evening.

The next chapter will appear tonight please keep a watchful eye on the horizon sorry to leave you with just a prologue but have fun.

Please start reviewing as it acknowledges that you are reading it.

My thanks

Revenial


	2. Contact

Cashmere Rose

Cashmere Rose

Contact!

As promised here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy it and that you will review after reading it please. The disclaimer has been said in the prologue and applies to the entire story so, on with the tale.

"_It's been a year since we graduated." _He thought.

"_It's been six years since our adventures ended."_

He mused over these two pieces of information, as he ran round his now empty house that he lived in with his mother, all the others had gone ahead the day before, but not T.K., he had some matters that needed attending to and he wanted to fly there anyway. He had done it before and he knew that the staff would expect him in this fashion, for it was a custom for seaplane pilots to land at one of the jetties of the hotel. He checked his wallet, grabbed his suit case, a letter and a small black box which he put in a zip pocket of his beige flight coat and exited the house.

The young man now sprinted down the road to where his seaplane was moored. It glinted in the midday sun as it floated upon the shimmering water. He paused to look at his pride and joy, standing tall, it was an old sea plane that required cranking to start, but never the less the old plane appeared not a day old. Through all its years of service to T.K. and those before it, never did it lose its air of pride, a master of the sky both in experience and in years.

T.K. walked slowly along the jetty of the seaplane club to which he belonged, in the past few years he was no longer considered just a member but an honorary master, along with those who actually owned the club. They all knew of the boy wonder who mastered the art of flying within five years.

One of the Club's staff was standing there ready to meet him. As T.K. approached he recognised him to be James, a close, personal friend and mentor to T.K. who helped him grasp the aspects of flying and maintaining such a craft as the one he now owned. James had been there since the beginning and saw in T.K. what he saw in himself…Inspiration.

James was than about a quarter of an inch shorter than T.K. perhaps less, so at a distance, the two would appear identical in height. James' hair was dark blonde and looked light brown when he stood next to T.K. His eyes were hidden behind goggles and a smile rested upon his face.

"So where are you disappearing off to my boy?" James questioned. "As if I need to ask, you seem to be planning more than just a flying visit I see." Tilting his head and chuckling. "Is something special happening?"

"You could say that, Kari is now in a partnership with the hotel and she invited all of us to go and celebrate by visiting her there." T.K. replied as he packed the suitcase into a hidden front compartment. He walked back and checked the fuel gauge. "Good there is more than enough to get there and find a place to refuel." His sky blue eyes sparkled as he spoke. "Help me start her up please James?" T.K. asked. "Always a pleasure my boy!" replied James.

T.K. got in and stood in the cockpit with the crank which he put in the key hole. He began to turn it faster and faster, then with his foot he hit the starter leaver and the engine kicked into life. "CONTACT!!" yelled James. T.K. sat back down and fastened is belt, as he did so he took one look in his zipper pocket and zipping it up smiled to himself with a new thought in his mind he quickly bought himself back to reality saying "CASTOFF!" at which he threw James the rope.

The plane gently glided forward over the water slowly gathering speed as it cleared the mooring area, then gracefully took off into the clear blue sky.

Keeping one hand on the joystick and controlling the flaps with peddles he checked the map and his flight path. _"It's going to be a beautiful day for flying." _T.K. thought to himself. The weather forecast predicted clear skies and westerly winds, perfect for where he was going.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Kari was busy relaxing with her friends out by the pool. "So, where is T.K.? I hope he is coming." Kari asked taking a sip from her Juice.

"Come on Kari, T.K. wouldn't miss this you know that, how could you ask such a question?" replied Tai as he held on to the side of the pool.

"I think you will find that was rhetorical." said Sora, trying to push Tai's hand off the edge of the concrete with her foot with little success.

"That's not entirely the case Sora, only the second part was rhetorical, I know full well he will come but I was just curious about what held him up." Kari responded.

"Sora was wrong, Sora was wrong." Tai sang teasingly, grabbing hold of Sora's ankle and pulling her into the pool.

"Wahhh!!" she yelled followed by a large splash… "Tai you are such a child sometimes, urrgh now you have ruined my hair." Sora groaned. Everyone laughed.

Matt swam to the edge and said. "Kari, the Squirt said he said he had a few things he needed to finish up quickly, you know how he is."

"Yeah, how his latest book going, has he finished it yet?" Kari asked.

"That's probably what he needed to finish up and post off to the publishers." Izzy suggested opening one eye.

"Yeah your probably right actually, this one was a big one for him." Remarked Joe as he looked up from his medical journal.

"I wouldn't worry Kari I am sure he intends to be here before the day is out. Don't you think sweetie?" Mimi said looking over to her husband Matt who had turned the colour of a tomato. Laughter broke out from the group once again.

One of the porters walked up to Kari, dressed in black trousers, a white shirt with a black bow tie and a red waistcoat with gold buttons, upon which was embossed the hotel's emblem. "Miss…" He was cut off suddenly.

"Oh how many times must I ask you to call me Kari, Marcus I do work here too you know, honestly stop treating me like the guess of honour." Kari huffed.

"Uhh…sorry…Kari." Marcus responded slightly embarrassed.

"There that's better." Kari said. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, nothings the matter, its just we received a phone call that a red seaplane registration number RS-722 has just taken off from the club in Japan and is to be expected here at 7 o'clock, I was told to tell you, I hope it means…" Once again Marcus was cut off.

"It's him yay!" Kari yelled jumping to her feet with glee.

"Well there is no doubt about it that's the Squirt alright; I never understand why he kept his plane red when his favourite colour is green." Matt's face had returned to its natural colour, as he spoke he looked out to sea as though expecting to see his younger brother's plane come over the horizon then and there.

"What time is it now?" Kari asked unable to stop herself jumping on the spot.

"It's half past one" responded Izzy.

"Marcus how long ago did call come through?" The brunette asked her friend.

"Half an hour ago" Marcus replied. "If that will be all I must get back to my duties." Smiling as he spoke.

"Yes Marcus, thank you." Kari smiled back.

With that Marcus gave a small bow and walked away.

"Wow Kari you have really nice friends here." Sora said.

"Yeah but they couldn't hold a candle to you guys." Kari said as she lay back down on her deck chair.

"Aww, that's sweet Kari." Mimi responded.

"Yeah thanks Kari." Each of the group replied in their own way.

"_Oh I can't wait to see him again." _Kari thought to herself shutting her eyes as she relaxed in the shade of the parasol.

T.K. was flying through the sky, the wind whipped at his face but he didn't care, to him it felt great, up in the sky seeing things that you couldn't see from the ground and it was so peaceful up here no noise except the whirling of the propeller, he was out over the sea now and the sun was behind him. The clouds turned from being white to gold, orange and he knew as the day drew on they would become pink, and deep red. T.K. loved flying at this height it soothed his soul; here he had a sense of belonging. However something was different, he realised that he had never taken anyone with him to this sort of altitude. This altitude was hard to put into words as there were few in T.K.'s mind that would do it justice, here you could fly in between great fluffy castles that floated across the skies, or skirt across the top of them and it was like being in heaven. There was only one other place he could think of that could beat this feeling and that was with one he loved. _"I hope when I finally tell her she will accept. I don't know what I would do if she said no." _At this final thought he shivered and suddenly came back to reality just in time to avoid flying straight through a cloud. Usually he wouldn't mind but he wanted to remain dry for when he reached the hotel. He swerved with easy and laughed at his own daydreaming. _"Perhaps what the guys said back at the club is true." _T.K. thought back.

"_Keep going the way you are and you could probably fly this thing in your sleep." James signalled from another from his plane. There were a whole group of them from the club flying together and T.K. had just pulled off a victory roll, followed by a superb dive pulling out at last moment possible, then rising back up to rejoin the group. James was on his left. Rhys on T.K.'s right with John and Carl, a.k.a. the Don. In front of the group were to of the club's owners Andrew and Thomas, both had seen T.K. and what he could do. When they landed they all went into the club building. Here it was flight jackets or black tie only. They all acknowledge T.K.'s skill and said that he would surpass all there; it was a year after that that T.K. not only became an honorary member but also a master. All his family and friends were there as he was awarded the honour. One face in the crowd seemed to shine out to him. Kari's, she was so happy for him…_T.K. promised never to forget that look; he also promised he would make her that happy for herself rather than for just him.

T.K. checked his watch it read half past five. _"I don't have long, I have to hurry." _T.K. thought and with that urged his plane faster.

"Sorry everyone, I am going to have to go now and get ready for this evening's performance, I will see you all later." Kari said walking towards the doors of the hotel.

"It's ok you go Kari, we should go and get ready too, right Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Right, come on Matt time for us to get ready." Mimi called.

"What, you can't be serious I won't take as long as you." Matt called back. Tai could only laugh as his blonde haired friend was dragged away.

"You too Tai, don't think your getting out of getting ready." Sora said in a motherly voice pulling Tai away with her. Izzy and Joe merely looked at each other and nodded, Joe closed his medical journal and the two walked back to the hotel, agreeing that they would meet before the performance.

Later that evening at around half past six the bar restaurant started to fill up with different guests at the hotel. The bar and restaurant were in the basement of the hotel, with stairs leading down to it. There were arches around the edges of the room and in the centre, in which round tables would be slowly filling up with guests, on the tables candles would flicker in little glass jars, bringing a huge sense of nostalgia. There were a few tropical plants here and there and the walls were adorned with pictures of famous people or pilots, as well as a bit of memorabilia such as tails or propellers of planes from the days when races where held in the area.

Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi already a large round table that was reserved for Kari's seven special guests, Tai commented on how nice the place looked. "It's amazing and unusual to have a bar restaurant in the basement of the hotel, and to think they have a cellar underneath this."

"Yeah it is, how deep do you think the hotel's foundations run?" Sora asked.

"I am sure we can ask one of the staff." Matt answered.

"It's about 10feet deeper than this and may I say how nice you all look." Izzy said taking his seat.

"Thank you, the black dinner jacket suits you perfectly Izzy and the blue looks great on you Joe." Mimi replied.

"Thanks." Joe said blushing.

"Yeah, she right." Sora commented looking at the two boys.

"Hey Sora why don't you ever say anything nice about my clothes?" asked Tai rather disgruntled.

"I don't need to because I usually make your clothes for special occasions like this, if you remember that is." She giggled at this comment.

Sora wore a red dress and had her hair tied back in a bow. Mimi true to form was in a pink dress with silk gloves on. Matt was in a blue dinner jacket and he looked like a ship's captain with a red cravat. Tai was in a black suit with a black tie. The group looked a picture.

By now the restaurant and bar were full with hotel guests, seaplane pilots and owners of boats. At about a quarter to seven a pianist began to play. Matt who was at the bar buying a drink was joined by Tai who turned to his friend and said. "I wonder what's keeping him, shouldn't he be here by now."

"I know what you mean but I am sure he is ok, he's a good pilot he will be here on time." Matt replied.

Joe came up to the he had been outside looking out for T.K.'s plane. Matt looked at Joe and asked. "Any sign?"

"Nothing yet, sorry, some beautiful sea bird but that's about it." Joe then turned and asked for a cup of tea.

"He had better show or I fear he will be late." Matt said to Tai.

Kari had been going over her songs one last time before going out, she knew them note for note, so she granted herself the luxury of looking up every few seconds or stopping to listen for the sound of a propeller. _"Ten to 7 and still nothing I hope he is alright." _Kari thought. It was five to seven and still no sign of T.K. or his plane. "Kari it's time." Marcus said popping his head round the door.

"Ok I am coming." Kari responded leaving her music on the table and exiting to up her position by the piano. _"Where is he?" _She thought sadly. Amid the applause she looked through the crowd hoping to see him but to no avail.

"Poor thing she looks really upset, I bet it's because T.K. isn't here." Sora said quietly to the group.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen my first song will be…" She paused as she heard a sound that warmed her heart, a propeller. _"Oh thank goodness he's alright." _She breathed mental sigh of relief. Clearing her throat she started again. "Excuse me; my first song will be The Morning Mists…" With that she nodded to the pianist.

T.K. came in sight of the hotel, and brought his seaplane down to land gracefully. He slowed the engine as he came up alongside the jetty and threw a rope to the staff member waiting for him. T.K. gave the man his tip and walked up to the door of the bar restaurant and opened the door just as the first chords began to play.

As the door opened the group at the table turned praying it would be him, their prayers were answered as Kari began to sing, T.K. stood atop the staircase blond hair neatly combed and eyes shining. He nodded to his friends and brother and Mimi his sister in law. And walked down the stairs to the bar where he asked for a drink of wine and there he stood for the rest of the song. At the end of the song he took his seat beside his friends.

"You cut that a bit fine didn't you Squirt? You had us all worried you were going to be late." Matt said exasperated.

"Sorry I had to help some one who had put down in the sea." T.K. explained.

"I think we can forgive you for that then." Tai said jokingly.

An hour later the Kari finished her last song to loud applause. T.K. only then went to find order a meal and asked to have it in quiet room where he could rest. He walked back to the others and explained what he was planning to do and asked them to say to Kari he would happily see her, if she still wanted to after he was almost late for her performance. He apologised and said it had been a hard day and went through a door into the next room where he sat down looking out to sea. As he waited for his order he noticed that there was music on the table and he realised where he was. At that moment Kari burst through the door. "Oh T.K., oh T.K. you have no idea how much you worried me." She said shutting the door. T.K. stood up and she ran to him and embraced him. Save in the knowledge that he was there.

What do you think, bit of a cliff hanger but I will be writing more don't worry I have already started the next chapter; I hope it will be as long as this one.

Now it's your turn to help me. Please could you review after you have read this firstly so I know that people are reading this, secondly so I know what you think and whether I need to change things a little and thirdly because its nice to have an acknowledgement of the work I put into this for you guys and girls out there I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

For those of you who don't know how to review you click the little box on the bottom left of the screen and click submit review. The rest is self explanatory.

So until the next chapter enjoy!

Many thanks

Revenial


	3. Together Again

Cashmere Rose

Cashmere Rose

Together Again

Hi everyone I am back again with another chapter sorry this wasn't faster I had hoped to have it up the day after chapter 1 but hey uni comes first.

Anyway on with the story and please review.

"Oh, T.K. you have no idea how much you made me worry." The brunette clung to T.K.'s back as if he would vanish never to be seen again. Her head in his chest, he stroked her hair and laid his head on hers saying, "Sorry, but its ok I am here now." He shut his eyes this was wonderful he thought, better than flying, he loved to be in Kari's presence, and she had a calming aura about her that warmed him to his core.

When they finally broke the embrace T.K. motioned for them both to take a seat, it was then that his order was brought in. "Thank you do you think, we could have another glass please?" T.K. asked the waiter with a smile.

"Certainly sir…oh I see you know Miss Kari, can I get you anything ma'am?" The waiter asked expectantly.

"Go ahead, pick anything you like, I will pay, it's the least I can do to say sorry for almost being late." encouraged T.K.

"What? T.K. don't be silly I…" Kari started.

"Kari I insist please, I am guessing you haven't had any dinner yet, so please, pick something." T.K. interrupted.

"Oh…well…Uhh…oh fine, I'll have the same as you." Kari finally gave in with reluctance.

"Right, so that's another glass and a roast chicken, with gravy and vegetables, but no basil as a topping please." T.K. said turning to the waiter.

"Of course sir, I will be a moment only." Turning on his heal the waiter left the room.

"You really do know me too well T.K." Kari laughed lightly.

"I see no harm in it; after all we did go to the same university together, not to mention that we lived with each other for what, 3 years during that time." While T.K. recalled this, the waiter re-entered with a glass and Kari's meal.

"Will that be all sir, ma'am?" inquired the waiter.

"Yes thank you," answered T.K. The waiter left once more, shutting the door this time on the way out. Although the piano could still be heard it was muted, as were the conversations of the guests.

"Ah. Peace at last." T.K. stretched out.

"Huh? How do you mean T.K.?" Kari asked.

"Oh thank goodness, you're still talking to me, despite the fact I was almost late." He teased.

"T.K. why would I stop talking to my best friend over such a small thing?" inquired Kari.

"Come on; don't even try to hide how important this was for you." T.K. laughed.

"Ok, ok but if I am being honest, I was more worried about if you had got hurt." Saying this she looked as if she would begin to cry.

"Kari...I…I'm so sorry to have worried you." Said T.K. now feeling extremely guilty, "Please, let me explain." He said trying to enlighten her.

"On my way here I was flying and a fellow pilot had engine trouble and I saw him put down in the sea, I couldn't just fly on and not help, I am sure though, you would do exactly the same if you were in my position." Explained T.K. hoping the guilt upon him would lift.

"Your right, I am sorry please it wasn't your fault." Kari knew she had to cheer him up as she saw how bad he felt.

He felt her hand on his arm and looked up into those eyes, those deep, dark brown eyes, that one could all to easily lose themselves in, like a ship in a storm. They had warmth in them, the warmth of kindness, understanding and caring. She hated seeing him down like this. She thought back to the time of their adventures, to the time where in those long and often heartless nights, they would comfort one another. Then after their adventures when they used to stay over at each others apartments, their talks would last long into the small hours.

Her hand was warm on his arm and he thought, like countless times before, realised just how lucky he was to have her as a friend. "I am really glad to have you as a friend." Speaking his mind, "You've always been there for me."

"Hey don't give me all the credit, you've helped me on more than just one occasion T.K." said Kari thinking it unfair that, all the praise should go to just her. They suddenly realised their positions and drew back, blushing in the candle light. Then after a moments silence the two of them burst out laughing. "Just like old times?" said T.K. smiling.

"We'll never change thank heavens." Kari said in response, her blush now fading.

They finished quickly, all the while making small talk; about the journey here and how the weather had been so favourable.

After dessert T.K. went over to the window and looked out to sea. The light of the full moon reflected off the surface of the water, making the body of water look like an endless expanse of silver. Kari soon joined him. "Wow, it's so beautiful out tonight." She commented.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." T.K. replied putting a gloved hand upon Kari's shoulder. "Hey I've just thought I need to get my stuff from the plane would you like to come with me? I have a few things for you."

"I'd love to, what have you got me?" She said a little excited.

"I'm not saying, it's a surprise," T.K. teased.

"Aww you meanie," Kari mewed. All T.K. did in response was to stick out his tongue and make a funny face, which caused Kari to giggle.

"Shall we then?" T.K. asked rising from his seat and slipping a gloved hand into hers.

"Lead the way." Kari said as she stood up. The couple exited the room and headed out through the crowed restaurant into the open air.

"Burr, it's cold out tonight." Kari shivered.

"Here." T.K. said handing her his scarf.

"Thank you." Kari said putting it on and giving his arm a squeeze of thanks.

The two of them walked over to the plane, bathed in moonlight. T.K. opened the spare compartment to retrieve his belongings.

"Could you hold this a second please Kari?" He asked handing a bag down to her which she took.

"Thanks." T.K. then removed two more bags and relocked the compartment. "Thank you for holding this." He said taking the extra bag back from Kari.

"What's in there?" Kari asked intrigued.

"Oh, the usual; clothes, a few gifts, notes, journals, you know." T.K. said.

"What have you got me?" Kari asked bobbing up and down.

"I told you, you will have to wait, it's a surprise." T.K. laughed, walking back towards the doors of the hotel.

Kari kept asking T.K. what he had got her, but with no success. With each failed attempt, her reactions became more and more amusing to T.K., so much so that by the time he reached the door to his room, it was all he could do to keep the bags in his hands. "I said…I am not going…tell you." T.K. barely got out almost crying with laughter at the look on Kari's face. Some how, T.K. managed to open the door and finally enter his room. Still laughing he put his bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed.

When T.K. had regained some composure, he sat up. Kari was sitting next to him with a wicked little smile on her face. "T.K…."

"Yes Kari." He responded.

"I know a way to make you tell me what you got for me." Her voice was slow and she raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Oh…and how might that be?" T.K. questioned.

"Oh, like this." She said.

If had passed the room at this moment, they would be forgiven for thinking that someone was being tortured within.

"NO…Kari, stop PLEASE!!" T.K. cried, unable to breathe as he was laughing so hard.

"Not until you tell me." Kari giggled as she tickled T.K. At this point T.K. was totally helpless so he retaliated in the only way he could.

"What…No T.K." Shrieks of laughter now erupted from Kari.

"Only if you promise to stop asking me what I have got for you." T.K. said.

"Ok, ok, ok, please just stop, I'm begging you!" Kari said in hysterics. T.K. then stopped and allowed Kari to sit up. The couple sat in silence for a few seconds; however, this was quickly broken as T.K. started to snigger.

"What's so funny T.K.?" Kari asked bemused.

"Take a look at your hair." T.K. said still sniggering. Kari took one look in the mirror to her left, upon seeing her reflections her eyes widened slightly and she started to giggle. Gone was the tidy, well combed hair and in its place was a state of total disarray. To say she looked like she had been pulled through a bush backwards, would be an understatement, but she didn't care.

When the two finally stopped laughing at the situation, they both lay back on the bed facing each other. "You're so right you know." T.K. said.

"What about T.K.?" Kari asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's just like old times, you and me laughing at everything." T.K. smiled.

"Or one another you mean." Kari added.

"That too," T.K. chuckled. "It's really nice to see you again too."

"Thank you T.K." Kari smiled.

"So, what's happening tomorrow?" T.K. asked.

"Well I am on holiday now, that was my last performance for a few weeks, so the skies the limit." Kari said thinking aloud.

"Not really Kari, I have a plane." T.K. joked.

"Very funny T.K...Anyway we should probably go to one of the islands tomorrow; I want to show you around." Kari said simply.

"Ok then." T.K. replied.

"If that's the case we should probably get some sleep, you will be exhausted after such a long trip." Kari said.

"Yeah I am pretty tired." T.K. yawned.

"Well, sleep well then and I will see you in the morning, breakfast is at 8 o'clock, try not to over sleep." Kari giggled.

"I won't, good night Kari, sleep well." T.K. smiled.

"Night T.K." Kari said as she closed the door.

As soon as she closed the door T.K. got up and crossed the room to where one of his bags were. He opened it and rummaged around. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a letter from his mother, congratulating Kari on her partnership. Then he plunged back into the back and found another letter, this time one of his own and with it a white box with a pink bow.

"_She will love this, it's her favourite flavour." _ T.K thought. The box contained some honeycomb fudge and the letter was a well done card. He chuckled at the thought and albeit childish to give a well done card, he knew it would be appreciated.

T.K. got up and walked to the door, opening it just slightly checking the cost was clear, he had to be careful not to bump into Kari while he was doing this, or it would spoil the first surprise he had planned. Deciding it was safe, T.K. walked in the direction of reception. He chose to take the stairs, as it would be easy to see anyone coming in the other direction. When he finally reached the ground floor he asked where Kari stayed.

"Miss Kari resides in room 403 on the top floor, you can't miss it. It's the Schneider suit." The receptionist said.

"Thank you and please don't say anything to Kari." T.K. pleaded.

"Sir your secret is safe with me." The receptionist winked. With that promise T.K. was off, running up the stairs to the top floor. When he got there he crept along the hall way. Outside the Schneider suit was a large draw with a small flag beside it. On the front was a label that had Kari's full name on it. _"Clearly this is her letterbox." _T.K. thought. Without making too much noise he carefully placed the two letters and the little box in the draw and shut it. With his mission achieved T.K. returned to his room to sleep.

Once in his room, T.K. locked the door and ran himself a hot bath, being up in the sky all day had made him ache all over. As he soaked in the warm bath he day dreamed about the past.

"_Come on T.K." Kari yelled. "Keep up" _

"_Ok I'm coming." He yelled in reply. The two of them ran through the park they always played in when they were little. Now they were on their home, school had finished for the year and the sun was beating down upon them. They stopped on a small bridge that crossed a stream. _

"_T.K. lets make a promise." Kari said on the bridge. _

"_What's that?" T.K. asked. _

"_When we grow up, no matter how far apart we are, we will always meet up at least tree times a year." Kari piped. _

"_Only three, shocking, I'd say at least five times." T.K. joked. "Of course I promise I will do that." He smiled. _

"_Yay, thank you T.K. you're the best friend in the world." Kari said hugging him. _

"_I try to be." T.K. said patting her on the head. "Hey lets go get some ice cream, come on." T.K. said, taking Kari by the hand and walking in the direction of the nearest ice cream van. _

T.K. awoke with a start, the water was tepid. _"Wow." _He thought_, "I guess I am tired." _He got out of the bath, dried himself, put on his pyjamas and got into bed. It was warm and inviting. The pillows gently cradled his face and the sheets embraced him. It did not take long for T.K. to fall into a peaceful slumber. The day had be a good one and now he looked forward to the morrow, which he would spend with his best friend.

Kari woke up early that morning, she hadn't intended to but never the less, she had. She put on a dressing gown and went to check her post. She hadn't expected anything but she went out of habit. She was surprised to find the little flag had been raised._ "Hrrm, I wonder what I have got?" she thought. _She pulled open the draw to find, two letters, one in T.K.'s mother's hand writing and a box.

Dear Kari,

I am so proud of you getting a partnership with the hotel, so soon after joining. You must really be giving it all you've got. I want to apologise for not being there to see the performance. Thank you so much for the invitation, but I was out of town. I hope all goes well and that we will see each other very soon.

Yours truly,

Nancy.

Kari smiled and walked back into her room setting the first letter down on her table. She looked to the second box and her eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw T.K.'s hand writing. She tore open the letter wondering what it could say.

Dear Kari,

I have for you the first of my little gifts. Well done for getting your partnership, see you later, T.K.

P.S. I thought you might like a little piece of home, enjoy.

Kari's attention now turned to the little box, with a bow wrapped around it. She opened it and her face lit up as she did so. A smile played over her features as she thought, _"Only you T.K., only you." _She picked up a small piece and took a bite. Her previously clear pallet exploded the moment the sweet confectionary hit her tongue. How she loved its taste, no other brand could hold a candle to this. There was something special about it, perhaps it was just her and it reminded her of all the good times in her childhood, regardless of what it was, to her this was the best honey comb fudge in the world.

Suddenly realising the time she set the box back down on the table with the letters and got changed. Then she ran out of the door and down the stairs to breakfast.

That should be the last of the intro chapters, now on to the real story. Please review thank you to the person who reviewed the first chapter, I do believe you can make a good review on the first chapter. However, thank you for reviewing anyway I look forward to your opinion. TO THE OTHER PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY STORY AND I KNOW YOU HAVE BECAUSE OF THE HIT RATE PLEASE REVIEW AS IT GIVES ME THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING.

Many thanks

Revenial


End file.
